


She Likes to Hear Your Voice

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thorin is a Sweetheart, fem!Bilbo, mute!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Billa Baggins is co-owner of the bookshop "The Shire" along side Ori Rison.Italics = Signing.





	She Likes to Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Open to feedback! Just wanted to try a something new.

The day started out like any other, it held much promise of it being even a great day. Bella drew a breath as she made her way to work taking in the different aromas that wafted through the are from the different bistros and coffee shops in the little street. She walked into the coffee shop to pick up her regular orders and went straight to "The Shire.”

”Good morning Billa! Coffee? Oh you are a saint!” Ori said as he came to the front.

 _“Good morning Ori,”_ Billa said as she put he carrier with the coffees down, _“I figured you could use a stronger brew this morning so I asked the barista to add and extra shot.”_

Ori hummed in agreement as he took a drink of his coffee. 

Billa smiled and settled behind the counter to man the register for he first half of he day. 

“Hey, my brother is having a House warming party this Friday and I was wondering if you’d like to come!” Ori yelled from the back. 

Billa sighed with a gentle grin and knocked on the wood wall, which is normally used to call Ori to the front, to gently get his attention back to the present. 

“Oh! Sorry my dear seemed to have gone over my head again,” Ori said with his usual kind smile. 

Billa smiled and nodded in understanding. 

Moro has been acting odd for the past month (which counted Today) and Billa was ready to tear him a new one for “forgetting” her lack of voice until he asked her to help him pick an engagement gift. Lad is going to propose! Or at least she hoped he would this time around. Ori’s been carrying around that gift for almost two weeks now and Billa has a feeling that he was going to do it during his brother’s house warming party. 

“ _Yes I’d love to go you know how much your brothers and Dwalin live my chocolate covered shortbreads,” she said with a happy smile, and with a cheeky smile she asked, “When are you going to propose?”_ She asked curiously. 

Ori sighed and said, “Probably tonight at the party.” 

Billa clapped and pecked his cheek in congratulations. 

“I just hope I don’t screw this up,” he said wistfully. 

Billa shook her hair and signed, _“You’ll do fine. Dwalin adores you and you know it.”_

Ori smiled gratefully at Billa and nodded. 

The morning continued with a happy buzz as customers came and went. Soon it was Ori’s turn at the register. 

“You go on to lunch love, I’ll man the front,” Ori said taking a bite from his sandwich. 

Billa nodded and made her way to the café across the street. 

“Bill! Howya doin!” Bofur asked as he saw her approach the front. 

“ _Doing well thanks Bo and you?”_ She asked. 

“Doin alright thanks. Now what can I get ya?” He said kindly. 

“ _My usual pasta salad is fine Bo,”_ Billa said signed. 

“Comin right up. Need me to pack something for Ori too?” He asked as he placed the order. 

Billa shook her head and explained that he had brought food from home. 

Bofur nodded with his usual kind grin and then number. 

Billa looked around the suddenly busy café and decided to sit while she waited for her order to be filled. Realizing there was nowhere to sit apart from the two person table at the back corner, Billa took a chance and made a dash for it. As she approached the table and people moved to make room, she saw there was someone already there. 

Billa stopped her assault and was ready to move to a corner when the man fixed eyes on her. 

‘What beautiful eyes!’ She thought in awe. 

“Do you want to sit? Everywhere else is full,” he said motioning towards the empty seat. 

Billa nodded with an easy grin and nod. 

As she sat, she couldn’t help but find this strange man dashing and would have given an arm and a leg to talk to him. 

“Could you do me a favor?” He asked suddenly. 

Billa looked at him in wonder and nodded. 

“Could you pretend to be my date for a moment? My sister thinks it funny setting me up with harpies,” he said a kicked puppy sort of smile brightening his face. 

Billa nodded again this time with a bessoted grin on her face. 

‘If this strange encounter is all I get from this handsome stranger then so be it,’ She thought resolutely. 

“Thorin by the way,” he said extending his hand. 

Billa’s eyes widened but she pushed through not wanting to scare him from getting to know her...anymore than he was going to get at least. 

“ _Billa,”_ she signed focusing on keeping her fingers from trembling. 

“Oh,” she heard Thorin say. 

‘Now he’ll kindly excuse himself after playing happy couple and I’ll probably never see him again,’ Billa thought dejectedly. 

Thorin caught her attention by tapping her hand gently. 

She looked up to see him pointing at his ear in question. 

‘Oh!’ Billa thought with a small grin. 

Taking out her phone she quickly typed out, “I’m mute.”

Thorin gave her a thankful smile which seemed to grow into something else when she typed out, “I’m Billa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Thorin said kindly.

But before he could say anything else Bofur showed up with her lunch. 

“Saw that you’d sat down and thought you could use a relaxing lunch today,” Bofur said as he put down the plates of food and their drinks, “Here’s your salad Bill and your tomato bisque with ham sandwich Thorin.”

Both parties nodded in thanks at Bofur but Thorin stopped him from going, “Could you play translator for us for a moment please?”

Bofur looked as surprised as Billa felt. 

Billa nodded at Bofur and started to sign in wonder, “You want to talk to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Thorin said surprise on his features. 

“Well being mute tends turn guys off,” she said looking down at her plate. 

Thorin took one of her hands in his and said, “I’d like to talk to you more. And if you’d like and be willing, I’d like to get to know you as better as well.”

Billa looked surprised at the admission and said, “I-I’d like that very much.” 

Bofur smiled at his friends and was glad to see Billa find love after so long on her own. 

“Looks like you’re in good hands Bill,” Bofur said with a bright smile. 

Billa nodded and signed, “Looks like it. And I have to say I like that his eyes have a voice to match.”

Thorin looked on at their conversations with intrigue the curiosity as Bofur nearly doubled over in laughter. 

“What did she say?” Thorin asked with a curious grin. 

Billa blushed prettily. 

And with a knowing grin Bofur said, “she said she likes that yer eyes have a voice to match.”

Thorin blushes in turn at the complement and made a mental note to learn sign. 

From across the café Dís, Thorin’s sister, grinned in satisfaction at the meeting. 

“Remind me to thank Ori tonight Dwalin,” She said to the burly man sitting besides her. 

A smug looking Dwalin turned to Dís and nodded before making his way out of the café in exchange for the bookshop where a certain someone might propose to the burly man a little earlier than expected.


End file.
